


Illuminating

by AC_nelli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020 HPRomione Discord Secret Santa, F/M, Romione Secret Santa, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli
Summary: Ron Weasley was, without a doubt, the brightest and strongest light for her and she knew that it was everything she needed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: 2020 HPRomione Discord Secret Santa Exchange





	Illuminating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinda_Kozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Kozy/gifts).



> My gift to [Kinda_Kozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Kozy/pseuds/Kinda_Kozy) for this year's Romione Discord Secret Santa Exchange.  
> And thanks to [nagemeikenu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu) who offered to beta this story at such short notice. 
> 
> Thank you [remedialpotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions) for organising this for us.

“But it’s tradition, Hermione!”

“So?”  
  
“So, it means bad luck if we do.”  
  
“Honestly, you can’t believe that, Ron. This is superstition at its best.”  
  
“Better safe than sorry if you ask me.”  
  
“Isn’t it also against tradition to have sex before being married? I don’t remember you putting up a  
fight against this particular case of tradition-breaking.”  
  
Hermione crossed her arms in front her and looked expectantly at Ron, absolutely unable to keep the  
smugness out of her face.  
  
She should’ve known better though because Ron never failed to come up with something in  
response. “Mum will insist for you to sleep in Ginny’s room tonight. I’m sure,” Ron continued,  
completely ignoring Hermione’s irrefutable offering of logic, “You may have noticed next to nothing  
slips by her and this certainly isn’t something she’ll choose to ignore.”  
  
Ron met Hermione with an equally smug grin, absolutely positive bringing Molly Weasley into this  
would settle the argument.  
  
It didn’t.  
  
“What I indeed noticed is the inability of your family to keep their noses out of our life,” Hermione  
complained, blowing an annoying strand of hair out of her face, “I love your mother, you know it, but  
I don’t see how it’s any of her business whether or not the two of us share a bed tonight.”  
  
“She’ll make it her business and you know it.”  
  
“Why does she care?”  
  
“Because it’s bad luck!”  
  
Hermione groaned and ran her hand through her hair in frustration, making it even wilder in the  
process. Despite them bickering over the silliest things, she certainly didn’t expect this particular  
topic becoming something they would disagree on. Because as of yet, they never disagreed on  
anything considering their…bedroom activities.  
  
It was the day before Ron and Hermione’s wedding, and despite their recent argument, Hermione  
felt excited, looking forward to tie the knot with the tall, lanky redhead in front of her. It was the next  
milestone in their relationship, and sure enough, the most important one as of yet.  
  
Hermione was well aware that nothing would really change after tomorrow; they’d still continue to  
live in their quarter of Grimmauld Place since Harry insisted for them to not rent a “ridiculously  
expensive” apartment in London when they could live in the former Order’s Head Quarter for free.  
Of course, he was right about that, but both Ron and Hermione agreed that at some point in their life  
they have to find a place of their own.  
  
Yes, nothing changed. But at the same time, everything did. Marrying Ron didn’t make what they had  
more important or more meaningful. But there was always something strange about calling Ron her  
boyfriend. From the earliest moments of their relationship, the word ‘boyfriend’ just didn’t feel right  
because all things considered, especially the years of mutual pining and constant danger, all the  
things they went through together, made the word just not strong enough when Hermione thought  
about it.  
  
She couldn’t help the smile appearing on her face when she thought about the night Ron Weasley  
stopped being her boyfriend and started to become her fiancé.  
  
_It had been almost six months ago when they walked home from Dean’s Christmas Party. The night_  
_couldn’t have been more perfect for Christmas Eve with the light layer of snow covering everything,_  
_illuminated by the bright light of the full moon. Almost every street light and every window they_  
_passed on their way back to Grimmauld Place were decorated with Christmas lights and from_  
_somewhere far away they heard a man singing, very loudly and very off-key._  
  
_“Reckon that’s one of Dean’s party guests?” Ron laughed as they walked hand in hand through a little_  
_park._  
  
_Hermione chuckled, thinking about all the booze available at Dean’s. “The only one still sober enough_  
_to stand, let alone sing, was Harry. And we know that’s not his singing voice.”_  
  
_“That’s true. Harry sings much worse than this guy.”_  
  
_“Definitely,” Hermione said, chuckling at the memory of Harry singing a lullaby to his Godson, “I think_  
_he scarred Teddy for life.”_  
  
_“Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star will forever be a trigger for that poor child.”_  
  
_Hermione barked out a laugh and took a quick look at her watch._  
  
_“Oh, it’s already past midnight, Ron,” she said and looked up at him, “Merry Christmas!”_  
  
_“Merry Christmas, love.”_  
  
_Ron stopped walking and pulled Hermione against him, kissing her cold nose._  
_“You know,” he said as he clapped his hand against his jean pocket, “I actually have that present of_  
_yours right here with me.”_  
  
_“And…that present is inside your pants and happy to see me or…?”_  
  
_Ron barked out that deep laugh she loved so much and she loved it even more when she was the one_  
_responsible for it. He leaned down to softly kiss her, leaving Hermione with the taste of eggnog and_  
_cinnamon on her lips._  
  
_Stepping back a little, Ron pulled out a book of his pocket, clearly too big to fit in there. Since Ron_  
_hated carrying around bags the undetectable extension charm became one of Ron’s favourite uses of_  
_magic. The book had a thick leather cover and in Ron’s messy handwriting the words ‘Our Adventures’_  
_were dancing up and down the front._  
  
_Hermione took the diary-sized book from Ron and opened it to the first page._  
  
_‘The Beginning’ it said at the top and it showed a photograph of them and Harry in first year. She_  
_couldn’t help but smile back at the three children, especially her past self with wild bushy hair and_  
_flushed cheeks and a huge toothy grin. Little Hermione was so happy to finally have friends that it_  
_made her forget all about her large front teeth she usually used to avoid showing in pictures._  
  
_As she turned the pages, Hermione travelled back in time as she looked at all the moving pictures that_  
_showed their shared adventures. From their school years over their joint trips all around the world to_  
_birthdays, weddings and family gatherings, it was all there. Even the picture her Dad had made of_  
_them when Ron and Hermione brought them back from Australia was in there, positively unmoving,_  
_but showing a very tanned Hermione and a Ron with the worst sunburn of his life._  
  
_And when she turned the last page there wasn’t another picture of them. The words written there_  
_sent a jolt right through her heart, making it beat faster. And when she looked up, the picture in front_  
_of her matched the question she just read._  
  
_Ron knelt in front her with a small, golden ring in hand and Hermione found the same emotions in his_  
_eyes that threatened to fill her heart to bursting and that only he could give her; happiness, hope_  
_and…love._  
  
  
Back then, he asked her to start their next big adventure. When he proposed to her, something  
clicked into place. She already had the thing she would miss the most, but to tie the knot felt like the  
right step to make.  
  
When the witch thought back at their years together as friends and a couple, she couldn’t help but  
marvel over how well everything worked out in the end. Because Merlin knows, they didn’t have an  
easy start by any means. Their romance started right when incredibly hard and dark months lay  
ahead of them; months and years of mourning, rebuilding, coping and one of the things she was  
incredibly thankful for, therapy. They all needed it, although all of them used to consider it an  
admission of vulnerability before they finally saw how healing it was, amongst other things.  
  
And despite the grave times and hardships, Hermione always had her very own source of light.  
Among the wonderful people in her life providing her with the warmth she needed to beat the  
darkness, one of them stood out the most. Ron Weasley was, without a doubt, the brightest and  
strongest light for her and she knew that it was everything she needed.  
  
  
Ron currently stood in front of his wardrobe, fishing out one of his old but still brightly orange  
Cannon shirts. Before he could turn around again, Hermione walked up and hugged him from behind.  
She pressed herself against his back, her left cheek resting right between his shoulder blades.  
  
“Okay!” She murmured as her fingertips softly grazed up and down Ron’s sides.  
  
“Okay what?”  
  
“I’ll sleep at my parents’ house tonight.”  
  
Ron turned around to her, clearly surprised about the sudden change of opinion.  
Before he could say anything else, she softly kissed him. Returning and deepening the kiss, Ron  
pulled her closer as a soft moan escaped her. Kissing Ron Weasley most definitely will never get old.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked, and Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle at the not-so-subtle  
disappointment in his voice.  
  
“Did you expect me to persuade you with my mediocre seduction skills? Because I think I looked right  
through you just now.”  
  
With a smug and slightly embarrassed look that only Ron Weasley could manage, he gave her one of  
his trade-mark lopsided smirks.  
  
“It was less expecting than hoping for it,” he answered, softly tugging some locks behind her ear  
before leaning down to kiss her ear lobe, “And mediocre my arse you little vixen.”  
  
“Well, I definitely considered it to be my next move, but then I thought it’s probably kind of romantic  
to not see each other until Dad walks me down the aisle.”  
  
“I’ll certainly not stand in the way of this rare display of romance by Hermione Granger.” Ron winked  
at her as he slowly backed her into the direction of his old bed. “But if you don’t mind, I’d love to get  
you a parting gift before your departure.”  
  


* * *

  
  
As Hermione lay in her bed, dressed in her most comfortable pyjamas, she finally admitted to herself  
why she had been against separate sleeping arrangements tonight in the first place. It was irrational  
and probably ridiculous considering the many days they spent apart when Hermione went to  
Hogwarts and Ron to Auror training, but she couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of uneasiness and  
unrest that settled inside her stomach.  
  
She had gotten so used to falling asleep beside him, with his soft snoring and the warmth always  
radiating off him, no matter how cold of a day it was. Several night missions and other Auror  
assignments made Hermione miss the redhead at night, but especially today, with the excitement  
about tomorrow keeping her wide awake, she found it next to impossible to fall asleep without his  
large, freckled hand resting on her hip.  
  
As Hermione looked out of the window beside her old bed, preparing herself to count herself to  
sleep with the stars she could make out from here, a small ball of light reflected in the glass and  
illuminated the room.  
  
And she really didn’t need to turn around to see who just apparated inside her bedroom. That’s why  
she just closed her eyes, not being able to stop her face to split into a wide smile when Ron climbed  
into bed beside her and draping an arm around her middle, pulling her close.  
  
For some silly reason, Ron showing up tonight made her feel so incredibly happy that she couldn’t  
stop the tears welling up in her eyes. Enjoying his warmth and leanness and the hot breath at the  
back of her neck, she marvelled at the simple fact that Ron Weasley illuminated her life in every way  
possible.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”


End file.
